


Ukufuna

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukufuna

UJaime ubuyela ezindlini yena noBrienne ababezohlanganyela kuzo lapho bahlala eRed Keep. Ukuhlangana nobaba wakhe kwakuvame kumshiye ezizwa enomunyu futhi enolaka, futhi lokhu kuhlangana komndeni wokugcina kwakungehlukile. Waphoqa ukuthi angangeni ezindlini zabo zokuhlala ezintsha. Akungabazeki ukuthi bazoba semijondolo njengoba izinto zabo bezingavulwa.

Kepha bebengekho. UBrienne wayeqondisa izisebenzi kahle njengoba zaziphatha iziqu namawodi. Ubesakhipha futhi, yize iningi lalokho ayekulethele naye evela eTarth kwakuyizikhali zakhe kanye nezikhumbuzo ezimbalwa zomndeni wakhe. Ukuqoqwa kwakhe kwezingubo bekudabukisa futhi uma eletha ingubo ku-capitol, ubesazoyibona. Ukuthi wayekuthanda noma cha, kuzodingeka akulungise lokho. Ikakhulu uma…

Wayesusa imicabango yokuvela kokubumbana engqondweni yakhe.

"Ntokazi yami," esho ngenkathi ehlanganyela naye.

"USer Jaime." Wamphonsa ukubukeka kokuqapha. "Konke kuhamba kahle?"

Waphonsa amehlo wazungeza igumbi ezisebenzini ezisasebenza. Bebukeka bematasatasa futhi benganendaba, kepha wayehlala eKing Landing isikhathi eside ngokwanele ukuthi angathembi noyedwa wabo. Wavuma kuphela ikhanda futhi waqondisa ingxoxo waya emanzini aphephile.

"Kuzofanele wenze ezinye izigqoko," waqala, kwathi lapho umkakhe evula umlomo wakhe ekhombisa ukuthi uyamnqamula wamsusa ngensimbi yesandla. "Angikhathaleli ukuthi ukhetha ukugqoka i-motley, Brienne, kepha sisenkantolo. Thwala okuphindwe kabili usuku lonke uma kukujabulisa, kodwa kuzoba nezikhathi lapho kungaluleki khona."

"Anginasifiso sokuya ezinkantolo, eSer Jaime. Ngeke ngikubeke ebunzimeni bokungiphelezela."

Wabambelela emsindweni wakhe. "Ngiyesaba ukuthi lezi akuzona izimemo umuntu azenqabayo. Ngokuvamile ukubakhona kuyaphoqelelwa."

UBrienne wakhipha umoya wokuphelelwa yisineke. "Angiqondi ukuthi kungani silapha nje. Awuseyona ilungu leMakhosi futhi angisiyona inkosikazi enkulu. Bekungafanele yini ukuthi siye eCasterly Rock?"

"Uyintokazi enhle manje." UJaime uhlikihle indawo phakathi kwamashiya akhe, ngethemba lokuthi uzoqeda enye yezingxabano lapho. Into eyodwa yayiqinisekile: wayengeyena owalapha. ILing's Landing yayingenamusa kokuhle futhi ingeke ivuze ubuhle bayo. "Yilapho udadewethu esengiyale ukuthi ngibe khona, futhi njengoba eyindlovukazi ..."

Kube khona umzuzwana wokuthula lapho bebukana. Amehlo kaBrienne abukhali kakhulu. Lokho ayekuntula ngobuqili nokuqunga wazenzela intuition, kanti empeleni uJaime wazwakala ukuthi izihlathi zakhe ziyaqala ukufudumala ngaphambi kokukhipha amehlo akhe.

"Njengoba usho," bekuwukuphela kokuphendula kwakhe, kepha uJaime wayesazizwa edalulwe ngandlela thile. Amshiye egumbini lakhe lokulala, edlula ngomnyango ohlangana nowakhe ngaphandle kwelinye izwi. Eqonde lawo mehlo, wacabanga. Futhi kwenzeka kanjani ukuthi abonakale ebuya nebubi kakhulu emidlalweni yabo emincanyana ehlukanisayo?

Izinsuku zokuqala zazinokuthula, kuthule njengasekuqaleni kweKing Landing. Idolobha laqhubeka nokwenza ibhizinisi laso njalo, kodwa konke kwabonakala kunciphile. Amandla okungaqiniseki ayesebenza ngaphansi kwaloloxolo, kepha uRobert wazindela. Wayekhona, uJaime wayeqonda, ikakhulukazi engazi. Kwafika amahlebezi obuthi ahlebeza ephuma ezigebengwini, kodwa iGreater Maester yayimatasa ngaphezulu: inqwaba enkulu yenkosi yayimbulala. Inhliziyo yakhe yayilukhuni kakhulu futhi maduze yayeka impi. UCersei wayelungisa izingubo zakhe zokulila ngesikhumba esifihlekile. UJaime umshiye ngemuva kokumbuka ekhetha i-satin emnyama yokugqokwa kwenkantolo yemigomo. Ubukhazikhazi bakhe obukhulu lapho ecabanga ukukhululeka kumyeni wakhe kwakuyinto edla ubhedu, futhi wazithola esefuna indawo yokuhlala amakamelo akhe.

Wathola ihlombe elingajabulisi lapho ethola ukuthi umkakhe wayejabulisa isivakashi. UVarys wamomotheka ngokhahlo lapho engena emakamelweni abo.

"USer Jaime, ngijabule kanjani ukukubona. Ngiyethemba awunendaba nokuma kwami ngokuqamba umkakho," kusho umthenwa. UBrienne naye waphenduka wabuka uJaime, nesibindi sakhe saphela amandla lapho ebona ukubukeka okukhathazayo ebusweni bakhe.

Wayengazi ukuthi uvelaphi, kodwa uJaime wazizwa enesifiso sokuvikela unkosikazi wakhe wentokazi. Kwakungenjengokungathi akakwazanga ukuzivikela ngokomzimba: wayazi ukuthi uyakhona, wayesembone isitimela sakhe izikhawu ezingaphezu kwesisodwa. Kepha wayengasenawo nhlobo amacebo akhe nezinceku ezinjengeVarys, futhi wacishe wammukisa masinyane.

"Ngizobe ngithatha ikhefu lami manje, kepha bekuqinisa ukuhlangana nawe, uLady Brienne." UVarys wama futhi wakhothamela isandla sikaBrienne. "Ngiyethemba sizoba abangani."

"Yebo ngiyabonga, Lord Varys." Ithoni kaBrienne yayixube futhi ifudumele, kepha wanikeza umthenwa ukumamatheka. Isandla sikaJaime saphenduka inqindi.

Ngabe uhlelani nje, Varys? Ngabe wazini?

Lona omunye ubheke emnyango, ehamba ngomusa yize kunenqwaba yakhe. Wama ngaphambi nje kokuphuma futhi wabuyela eBrienne.

"Njengoba nje siseceleni, ngicabanga ukuthi uzoba nentshisekelo yokwazi ukuthi iNkosi uRenly isebenza nami eMkhandlwini Omncane, nkosikazi yami. Ngiyazi ukuthi angakujabulela ukukubona futhi."

UBrienne akaphendulanga, kepha ubuso bakhe baphenduka isithunzi esibomvu uJaime angakaze ambone. Waqhuma esifubeni sakhe waya eziqongweni zezindlebe zakhe, wambuka isikhashana. Kwakunani ngoRenly okwamenza wasabela ngamandla?

"Kulungile, maVarys," esho ngokuqinile. Ukumamatheka komthenwa kwandiswa isikhashana ngaphambi kokuba abanikeze bobabili umnsalo omncane futhi wanyamalala. UJaime wenze isiqiniseko sokuthi umnyango uvaliwe ngemuva kwakhe ngaphambi kokuba abheke kumkakhe.

"Impela uRenly ulapha." UBrienne wathatha umoya omude, odonsa kancane. Umbala wawususephelile kodwa izihlathi zakhe zazimpinki.

"Uyilungu loMkhandlu Omncane," kuphawula uJaime, emfunda kakhulu. "Uyamazi?"

"Sihlangane kanye eTarth. Ubenomusa kimi." Wenqabile ukuhlangana naye, futhi ngokushesha uJaime wahlanganisa lezi zinhlamvu.

"Uthandana naye."

Amehlo kaBrienne andizela phezulu kuye nakabili ngasikhathi sinye, umbala obomvu okhanyayo wagcwala isikhumba sakhe esimanzi futhi. Wafika ezinyaweni zakhe, wamula imilenze yakhe emide nobunzima, futhi wagijimela emnyango.

"Ngiphuze ukuqeqeshwa kwami. Sanibonani, umyeni," kusho yena. Ngaphambi kokuba afike kuye, wayebaleke amakamelo abo wanyamalala phansi ehholo.

Qamba kabusha? UJaime wazikhuza. Indoda yayihle, kepha abesifazane bebengakaze babonakale bemthanda. Ngaphandle kwalokho, wayeyithanda kakhulu injabulo nokudlala, wayenezinto ezimbalwa zangempela. Mhlawumbe wayenomusa, kepha kwakuwumusa waphezulu, hhayi ubuhle bangempela obabonakaliswa ngumkakhe.

Yebo, babenezinkinga ezinkulu kunempilo yakhe yothando. Noma kunjalo wezwa umunyu emcabangweni wokupenda kwakhe ngokungasebenzi ngemuva kukaBaratheon omncane ngenkathi uyise ehlela ikusasa lakhe njengendlovukazi.

Wayecabanga ukuhambisana nohlelo lukayise kepha wayesazi manje, ngemuva kokumbona ephethe uVarys futhi embuka emphendula ngendlela emthanda igama elishiwo igama likaRenly, ukuthi uBrienne naye uzoba izisulu zamacebo kayise kalula. Wayengakwazi ukukhipha lezo ezazimzungeza, elinde ithuba labo emandleni; wayengakhulelwanga ukudlala kwezepolitiki ephezulu. Futhi wayenothando olwanele lokububula ngaye ukuze azame futhi amkhulule ekubambeni kwabo.

Ukube nje besikhona isikhathi sokuqhamuka nohlobo oluthile lwecebo, ukube nje ubesakhumile ngaphambi kokuletha uBrienne lapha endaweni yokuqala ... Wayemlandela wonke umkakhe, emanqikanqika noma engekho, futhi wayefungile ukumvikela. Kwakufanele aqhamuke nokuthile.


End file.
